Technical Field
A wireless communication system and method, and particularly to a mobile communication system and method where devices therein may be automatically switched
Related Art
Wireless network is a computer network employing one or more wireless communication. As compared to the cable network, a main difference is that nodes in the wireless network may be interconnected without using any cable.
In the case where no cable network is available for communication use, a wireless communication manner is generally used. For example, at a train station, near a cable train rail, a yacht or a cannel, a communication may be possible with a traffic carrier, like a train, a cable train or a ship. However, since the train, cable train, ship may continuously move on the course of the wireless communication. Hence, the connection between a work device on the carrier and wireless access point is unstable and possible to be interrupted by environment.
To solve the above problems, more than one work devices are disposed on the carrier. When the work device fails to connect to the wireless access point, another work device on the carrier may attempt to connect to the wireless access point, so that a redundancy may be used to maintain the wireless network to be stable. However, this process from the disconnection of the previous work station to connection of the next work device to the access point lasts several seconds, and which may not be neglected in the wireless communication use. In this case, data in a terminal device within the wireless communication environment may usually be interrupted.
In view of the above, there has long been the problem of the unstable wireless communication use. Therefore, there is quite a need to set forth an improvement means to settle down this problem.